Locuras en Paris
by sonrais777
Summary: Un nuevo akuma a aparecido y Ladybug y Chat Noir tendrán que detenerle antes de que siga haciendo en las suyas en Paris, pero ¿cómo detendrán a este akuma tan problemático? Pasen y lean que una sonrisa les va a sacar.


**Hace mucho tiempo me sugirieron hacer un cameo en una historia, eso lo hice en unas líneas en una de mis historias de Paris por Dos, y después surgió una pregunta, ¿cómo sería akumatizada? En un rato encontré este borrador y me dije, ¿no sería demasiado… egocéntrico? Pero luego me dije, podría ser divertido y me divertí XD Ojala les guste. Ya sin nada más que decir aparte de mis respetos a Thomas Astruc… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Locuras en Paris.

Capítulo único.

Ese día prometía ser un buen día en Paris y en la panadería Dupain-Cheng, Marinette se removió entre las sabanas de su cama aspirando ese delicioso aroma a pan recién hecho que llegaba desde abajo y disfrutando de ese tan anhelado fin de semana. Tikki también se removió gustosa por ese aroma que en sueños le sacaba una sonrisa. Pero esa anhelada paz fue interrumpida por el despertador de Marinette.

Un golpe de la parte de la mano de la chica calla el endemoniado aparato y hunde su rostro en la almohada. Normalmente Tikki la dejaría dormir más tiempo porque no tenía escuela, pero el despertador había sido puesto ese día por una razón en especial y de la que su portadora, conociéndose muy bien, le pidió que la despertara a como diera lugar.

-Marinette, debes levantarte.

-Mmmhg... Tikki es sábado.- se giró dando la espalda a Tikki.

-Lo sé pero debes levantarte. Recuerda que se lo prometiste a Alya.

-Mmmm...

-Y Adrien irá con ustedes.

Marinette abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Lo había olvidado!- Marinette se levantó de un salto para ponerse sus zapatos, dispuesta a irse hasta que escucha una tosecita y ve a Tikki que la observaba divertida.

-Yo que tú me tomaría un poco de tiempo, a menos que quieras volver a salir en pijama.- Marinette se sonrojó de la vergüenza y sonrió apenada tomando su ropa.

-Gracias Tikki. Te debo una.- en poco bajó y les dio un beso a sus padres que estaban trabajando.

-Adiós mamá, adiós papá, los veré después.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- preguntó su madre y Marinette se giró un poco.

-Desayunaré fuera, voy a la tienda de Luna.

-Está bien. Solo cuídate cariño.

-Y diviértete con tus amigos.- dijo el señor Dupain y Marinette sonrió asintiendo a ambos.

-¡Lo hare!- Marinette salió y fue hacia el parque donde Alya y Nino ya le esperaban. Alya sonrió al ver a su amiga llegar.

-Vaya Marinette. Deberías ser así de puntual en la escuela.- Marinette sonrió apenada rascando tras su cabeza ante el comentario de Alya. Miró alrededor pero no vio a Adrien.

-¿Dónde está Adrien? No me digan que de nuevo su padre no le dejó venir.- preguntó alicaída.

-No esta vez. Le mandó un mensaje a Nino diciendo que llegaría un poco tarde. Así que estas de suerte.

-Oh, Alya, estoy tan nerviosa. ¿Qué pasa si hago o digo algo inapropiado y cree que soy una tonta?

-Calma Marinette.- Alya pone sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga.- Adrien nunca creería eso. Además como me has contado y he visto, parece ser que empiezas a controlar mejor tus nervios. Tú ten confianza.- Marinette sonríe y abraza a Alya con los ánimos renovados.

-Eres la mejor amiga de todo el mundo.

-Hola chicos.- al escuchar la voz de Adrien las dos amigas terminan el abrazo y todos los ánimos de Marinette se fueron al instante por los suelos al ver que no llegaba solo.

-Espero no les importe pero me encontré con Kagami y la invité a venir con nosotros.

-Hola. Espero no incomodar.- dijo Kagami con una leve sonrisa. Nino fue el primero en darle la bienvenida.

-No hay problema. Mientras más mejor.- Alya quiso golpear a Nino pero Marinette la detuvo y se obligó a sonreír como si nada.

-Es cierto. Nos alegra volver a verte Kagami.- la chica le sonrió a Marinette asintiendo. Y Adrien veía con una sonrisa lo bien que Kagami se llevaba con sus amigos, ya se hacia la ilusión de salir los cinco juntos más seguido.

-Y bueno. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Es un lugar que conoce Marinette.- respondió Nino señalando a su amiga de coletas que se obligó a estar menos rígida. Alya se quedó a su lado con las manos en los hombros de su amiga.

-Sí. Es un lugar genial. Marinette ya me ha llevado varias veces. ¿A que sí Marinette?

-Eh, bueno... pues sí...- Adrien sonrió ampliamente.

-Perfecto. Estoy ansioso por ver ese lugar. Y de desayunar, nos dijiste que no desayunáramos porque nos tenías una sorpresa.

-S-Sí, claro...

-¡Vamos entonces!- Alya la empujó un poco para que comenzara a caminar. Detrás de ellas Adrien y Nino hablaban con Kagami para que se sintiera más cómoda viendo que en efecto, Kagami se reía con los que decían. Marinette suspiró triste.

-Marinette lo siento tanto...

-No importa Alya. Ya habrá otras oportunidades... creo.- cada vez que veía a Kagami con Adrien sentía que se hundía en un pozo profundo, ¿y cómo no? Chica rica, hermosa, con clase, talentosa esgrimista y que no era Chloe, ¿cómo competir con eso? Alya quiso golpear a Adrien, pero se concentró en su amiga.

-Adrien es un ciego. Intentemos pasarlo bien este día.- Marinette asintió y Alya suspiró a lo bajo y murmuró entre dientes.- De haber sabido hubiésemos invitado también a Luka.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Solo que eres mi mejor amiga.- esta vez la sonrisa de Marinette fue más sincera.

Llegaron a un negocio en que la puerta de madera tenía un letrero de abierto y había un anuncio con el logo de una luna menguante y un gato negro en el arco que decía: Luna´s Magasine. Tienda de variedades y descanso. Marinette entró primera y una campanilla en la puerta les anunció.

-¿Luna?

Una puerta del fondo se abrió, una chica de ojos y corto cabello castaño y con un sombrero negro con orejas de gato y con una carita de gato pintada al frente llevaba una caja en manos y sonrió al verles. Vestía con unos jeans,una camiseta rosa donde se veía un gato blanco durmiendo, un suéter y botines negros.

-¡Marinette! ¡Alya! ¡Bienvenidas!- dejó la caja sobre un mostrador.- Ah, y veo que traen a más amigos.

-Buenos días.- saludó Adrien.

-Buenas.- Nino fue más casual y Kagami hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Buenos días señorita.

-Hola, soy Luna y bienvenidos a mi tienda. Pueden ver lo que gusten que no cuesta nada.- dijo la chica de manera jovial haciendo una reverencia teatral. Estos hicieron caso para ver la tienda y se impresionaron con lo que tenía. En dos de las tres paredes estaban cubiertas por grandes libreros que estaban divididos por secciones de acuerdo al género. En la segunda pared había un espacio donde había montón de discos antiguos o actuales, junto había una caja con montón de paraguas, pero estos eran paraguas con estampados curiosos y originales, Adrien abrió uno que tenía rostros de aliens cabezones. En el centro había largos aparadores que contenían diversidad de cosas, libretas, diarios, plumas, bisutería, entre varias cosas. Alya miraba el mostrador donde había objetos más valiosos y quedó prendada con una vieja cámara de fotos. Marinette se quedó con la dueña.

-Te han llegado nuevas cosas. ¿Te llegaron las piedras que encargué?

-Justo ayer.- fue detrás del mostrador y tomó una bolsa en terciopelo rojo y la abrió. Marinette vio encantada el montón de cuencas de pedrería azul claro que parecían cristales para el nuevo vestido que estaba empezando.

-¡Gracias Luna! No sabes cuánto estuve buscando este color en específico.

-Cuando quieras.- Adrien aprovechó para acercarse atrás de Marinette.

-Vaya, esta tienda tiene cosas muy interesantes. Y ese sombrero que tiene es genial.- dijo señalando el sombrero de la castaña, esta se lo quitó dejando ver su algo alborotado cabello.

-Gracias. Pero esta obra maestra me la hizo Marinette. Soy clienta frecuente de la panadería.

-¿En serio?- Adrien tomó el sombrero entre sus manos.- Marinette, es genial. Me gustaría mucho uno igual.- Marinette se sonrojó.

-C-Claro, cuando quieras.- Adrien sonrió y le regresó el sombrero a la dueña. Por detrás Nino se acercó.

-Los discos son geniales, aunque antes de comprar necesito alimentar bien mi estómago.

-Hasta acá lo escuchamos.- se burló Alya de su novio.

-Claro. Sigan el camino amarillo.- dijo Luna que los guió por la puerta por donde había entrado y al abrirla Adrien fue el primero en quedarse con la boca abierta. La parte trasera de la tienda era un jardín. En cada esquina había jardineras con flores de diferentes colores, blancas, amarillas, rosadas y lilas, cuatro mesas circulares con dos sillas, cada una estaba junto a las jardineras y en el centro, rodeado por un camino de piedra que conducía a las cuatro esquinas estaba un gran árbol de melocotones con cuatro bancas rodeando el árbol.

-Wow.- logró decir Nino y Kagami se puso junto a Adrien.

-Es hermoso.

-Este es mi jardín. Mi lugar especial. Tomen asiento donde gusten.- les invitó la dueña.

Nino y Alya se sentaron donde las flores amarillas y antes de decir o hacer algo, Adrien y Kagami se sentaron cerca de las flores blancas. Para su desilusión, y furia de Alya, Marinette estaba sola.

-Ven Mari, siéntate con nosotros.- le ofreció Alya pero Marinette negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Después de todo hay otras dos mesas. No es como si no hubiese lugares.- se dirigió a una de las mesas vacías, Adrien se dio cuenta de eso y se levantó para decirle algo, pero Marinette siente una mano en su hombro y al girar su cabeza ve a Luna.

-No es bueno sentarse solo. Con amigos es más divertido.- guió a Marinette a con Alya y Nino y le puso una silla con ellos. Adrien aliviado se volvió a sentar.

-Muy bien. Ordenen cuando quieran.

-Tráenos tu especialidad por favor.- pidió Marinette.

-¡Entendido! Cinco especiales en camino.- algunos se rieron por su entusiasmo, pero antes de irse Adrien le hace una pregunta.

-Perdona, pero al ver bien el sombrero, las orejas de gato me recuerdan a Chat Noir.- la chica asintió.

-¡Claro! Porque así es. Pienso que Chat Noir es genial, alguien autentico que puede patear el trasero de esos akumas y bromear con ello. Lo admiro tanto como a Ladybug, tal vez un poquito más.- dijo antes de irse.

-Estoy seguro que Chat Noir se sentiría honrado de escuchar que tiene admiradores que le quieren así.- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa aunque Kagami no parecía compartir su punto.

-Admito que Chat Noir es un gran héroe, pero creo que debería ser más serio, centrado y disciplinado. No creo que sea correcto bromear y jugar en esas peleas. Son cosas serias.- la sonrisa de Adrien menguo, pero no el ceño fruncido que apareció en el rostro de Marinette.

-Pues yo pienso que Chat Noir es genial y que hacer bromas o jugarretas son parte de él. Y lo hace también para calmar a Ladybug cuando hay situaciones difíciles. Así que no tontea por tontear, sino lo hace por su compañera.- la tensión se sintió enseguida. Adrien se sintió feliz por ver como Marinette lo defendía aunque no quería hacer sentir incomoda a Kagami. Las dos se miraban fijamente. Marinette es la primera en girar la cabeza molesta. Alya le dió un leve golpe en el hombro, orgullosa de ella.

-Nada mal chica. Hasta podría decir que eres una fan de Chat Noir.

-No admiro al héroe Alya, admiro al chico tras la máscara del héroe que es distinto.- Adrien casi quiso agradecerle a Marinette pero sabía que sería raro y Kagami lo miraba como si esperara algo.

-¿Y tú que piensas Adrien?

-¿Y-Yo? Bueno...- se rascó tras la nuca.- Yo pienso que Chat Noir y Ladybug son impresionantes.

-Pero ¿qué piensas de Chat Noir? Estoy segura que tienes una opinión centrada sobre los dos héroes.- podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre él y tragó duro.

-Yo... Yo pienso que...

-¡Ordenes listas!- anunció Luna al regresar.

¡Salvado por la campana! Adrien lo agradecía con el alma y admiró el plato que le pusieron enfrente. Un plato con tostadas y waffles untados con lo que creyó era una mantequilla algo rosada con finas líneas de miel encima, rodeando un pequeño cuenco de fresas con crema. No dudó en tomar una tostada y gimió gustoso por el delicioso y dulce sabor que le hizo agua la boca.

-¡Mmm! Está delicioso.- dio otra gran mordida a un waffle.

-El pan es de la selección especial de la panadería de los padres de Marinette y la mantequilla es mantequilla de melocotón que Luna hace.- explicó Alya y Nino terminó de darle la última mordida a una de sus tostadas a la que puso fresas encima.

-¡Mmm! Pues con gusto vengo a desayunar aquí todos los días.- la joven sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, disfruten su desayuno. Si me necesitan estaré adentro.- entró esta para seguir ordenando la tienda pero se sorprendió de ver a un joven alto de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules vestido con unos jeans, camiseta roja y chaqueta de cuero y zapatos marrón.- ¿Michel?

-Luna. Tenemos que hablar.- la forma seca en que dijo su nombre la hizo tensarse un poco.

Saciados y felices salieron del jardín entrando a la tienda y vieron al joven que al contrario de su anfitriona se veía demasiado serio.

-Gracias por todo, Luna.- agradeció Marinette.

-No fue nada Marinette. Espero que vuelvan pronto.

-Así lo haremos.- Nino se compró un par de discos antes de salir del local. Adrien suspiró y se estiró un poco.

-Me ha encantado poder venir. Es un lugar muy agradable. Y me encantó mucho el jardín.

-¡Ay no!- Marinette se detiene en seco.- Olvide mi bolsa con piedras. ¡Ya les alcanzo!- Marinette casi tropieza pero logra mantener el equilibrio y corrió de regreso a la tienda. Kagami sonríe un poco.

-Tu amiga es un poco despistada.

-Sí, así es Marinette.- Alya suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Al llegar frente al local abrió la puerta pero Luna esta vez no apareció ante el sonido de la campana. Fue a la puerta del jardín y solo la abrió un poco y escuchó voces.

-No puedes seguir así. De nuevo me dejaron tu correo en mi local. Debes dos meses de renta.

-El negocio va lento. A diferencia tuya Michel mi local aun no es conocido pero lo será.

-¿Haciendo qué? ¿Vendiendo chucherías y desayunos?

-¡No son chucherías, Michel! Son objetos variados y bonitos que la gente gusta. Eres mi amigo pero no puedes meterte en mi negocio.

-Soy tu único amigo. Y quizás deberías escuchar a tu madre...

-¡No voy a ser contable! Soy muy feliz como soy.

-Sí, ¿cómo Luna la lunática?- se hizo un silencio pesado y Marinette se sintió indignada.

-¡No le hable así!

-¿Marinette?- la joven se sorprendió de ver a su mejor clienta pero Marinette fue directo a Michel.

-Solo porque ella hace su vida como quiere no tiene nada de malo. Es amable y muy divertida a diferencia de usted como lo veo y no puede insultarle por eso. Si de verdad es su amigo al menos debería apoyarla y no hacerla sentir mal.- Michel frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta molesto.

-Pues tal vez ya no pueda ser su amigo. Ella necesita a alguien tan loco como ella.- se fue azotando la puerta del jardín. Marinette se dio vuelta y antes de disculparse por irrumpir una mano se posa en su hombro y ve a Luna sonreírle.

-Gracias Marinette. Me alegra tanto que alguien me entienda.

-¿Quién era ese?- Luna la guía a una de las bancas junto al árbol y suspira.

-Michel Feraud. Un... amigo de la infancia. Nuestras madres son amigas de toda la vida y por eso nos conocemos desde que estamos en pañales. Es dueño del café de al lado, hace un café delicioso.

-Pues creo que es detestable. ¿Por qué te llamo lunática?

-Un viejo apodo. Siempre deteste ser demasiado seria por mis estudios así que cuando comencé en el instituto cambie, ropa, accesorios, expresiones, pasé a ser como quería ser pero a muchos no pareció gustarles y así me apodaron.

-Es horrible. Pienso que cada uno debe ser y hacer lo que quiera para ser feliz sin lastimar a otros.- Luna sonríe.

-Exacto. ¿Regresaste por algo?

-Ah, sí. Mi bolsa de cuencas.- Marinette tomó la bolsa de la mesa y luego vio a Luna.- Volveré otro día.

-Claro. Eres siempre bienvenida.- Marinette se fue un tanto preocupada y cuando lo hizo Luna se dejó caer en la banca y comenzó a llorar, se quitó el sombrero revolviendo su cabello.

La gran ventana se abrió iluminando la oscura habitación. Las mariposas volaron alrededor de la quieta figura en medio de todo.

-Ah, un corazón destrozado porque no le dejan expresar su alma libremente.- una blanca mariposa se oscureció en su mano y el akuma salió por la ventana.- Ve, mi akuma, ¡y akumatizala!

El akuma sobrevoló entre las ramas del árbol hasta posarse sobre el sombrero y desaparecer en él.

-Cheshire, soy Hawk Moth. Te daré el poder de poder expresarte tal y como deseas y mostrarles a todos tu forma de ver el mundo, pero a cambio quiero que me entregues los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¿Podrás con la tarea?

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- la miasma negro le cubrió por completo.

Su cabello se volvió blanco, su sombrero ahora era un sombrero de copa negro con cinta azul, las orejas de gato se movieron y la carita de gato sonriente ahora fruncía el ceño y se veían dos colmillos destacar en la boca. Una blusa sin mangas azul con un cuello de pico se abría debajo de su pecho dejando ver su vientre y terminar por sus rodillas con una larga cola en forma de pico, un pañuelo blanco con encaje estilo victoriano adornaba su cuello. Unos pantalones negros se pegaban a sus piernas y unas zapatillas negras con broche plateado en forma de la cabeza de un gato en el centro. No tenía antifaz, sino que sus ojos parecían pintados de color azul oscuro y sus ojos eran de color amarillo con la iris alargada como los gatos. Tronó sus dedos enguantados de blanco con encaje negro y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

-¡Es hora de revolucionar Paris!- detrás del sombrero, aparecieron en conjunto dos largas y gruesas cintas terminaban en tres picos. Las gruesas y enormes cintas se apoyaron en el suelo y esta se separó del suelo unos centímetros para saltar e irse en un gran salto.

Marinette se había quedado con un mal sabor de boca por la discusión de la tienda. Apenas fijándose que estaba en la Fête de Fromage.

-¡Ufff! No aguanto. Tanto olor a queso me marea.- se quejó Alya y Adrien le sonrió en disculpa.

-Lo siento mucho es que... mi guardaespaldas le gusta mucho el queso y quise darle un regalo.

-¿Y no le gustan los que no huelen como mis calcetines de gimnasio?- preguntó Nino con una sonrisa y Adrien también se rió. Kagami se rió a lo bajo.

-Pienso que es un gesto muy amable de tu parte. Tal vez pueda comprar algo también. Unas botellas de vino y quesos para mi familia y asistentes.- Alya rodó los ojos.

-Anda, sí, que lindo. ¿Tú qué opinas Marinette? ¿Marinette?

-¿Eh? Lo siento estaba pensando en otra cosa.- Alya se acercó a su amiga rodeándola con su brazo y hablar a lo bajo sin ser escuchadas.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Deberías estar cerca de Adrien para que Kagami no acapare su atención.

-Lo siento, tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

-Despierta chica, o no tendrás una oportunidad con Adrien. ¡Oh!- el pie de Alya tropezó con un aparato de aire acondicionado en el suelo.

-Ten cuidado Alya, no querrás que los quesos se derritan. Algunos requieren de cuidados especiales y si cambias el termostato muchos de estos quesos pueden quedarse pegados a la mesa y con este calor imagínate lo peor.

-Fiuuu, agradezco tener una amiga que sabe de cocina. Mi madre es chef y yo apenas puedo calentar agua.- Marinette rió, pero luego observó a Adrien y Kagami hablar y sonreír, aquello la desanimó un momento hasta que el tono del celular de Alya la alertó. Ya sabía a qué iba eso antes de que Alya sacara su teléfono.

-No me lo creo. ¡Hay un akuma justo ahora!

-Esto... pues ¿qué estamos esperando? Y-Ya aviso a los chicos.

-Buena idea. ¡Luego me alcanzas!- Alya se fue corriendo y Marinette suspiró.

Entre tanto Adrien veía con Nino y Kagami una enorme rueda de queso puesta en pie que era más grande que él. Sintió nauseas.

-No me quiero imaginar quién se comería todo ese queso.- dijo Nino y Adrien bajó los hombros.

-Yo conozco a alguien capaz.- contestó imaginándose sin problemas a Plagg zampándose todo ese queso. De repente ve a Marinette llegar.

-Chicos, a-al parecer hay un akuma y... ya conocen a Alya.- intentó justificarse rápido.- Pónganse a salvo, debo alcanzarla.- dijo antes de irse corriendo escuchando la voz de Nino.

-¡Cuídala Marinette!- como señal de haberlo escuchado, esta levantó el brazo.

Al estar ya lo suficientemente lejos, se ocultó en el metro dentro del túnel. Suspiró algo decepcionada.

-Un akuma, ¿tenía que ser hoy?- Tikki salió de su bolso.

-Animo Marinette. Mientras más rápido termine todo pronto volverás a con tus amigos.

-Y Kagami estará un paso de conquistar a Adrien.

-¡Marinette!

-Tienes razón Tikki lo siento. Paris nos necesita y no vamos a fallar.

-¡Así se habla Marinette!

-¡Tikki, Transfórmame!

Adrien debía irse para poder transformarse, pero no podía dejar a Kagami y a Nino solos. Debía pensar algo. Pero fue que notó como la gente comenzó a moverse tras ser dada la alerta akuma y tras la multitud que se formó, Adrien se escondió bajo una mesa para no ser visto por ninguno de sus amigos que casi fueron obligados a irse mientras lo llamaban. Al estar solo Adrien salió tapando su nariz por el fuerte aroma a queso.

-Demasiado queso para toda una vida.- Plagg salió de su escondite y aspiró profundo.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es el paraíso! ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí en vez de ir a por el akuma?

-Nada de eso. ¡Plagg Transfórmame! - el kwami gritó pero poco le valió. Chat Noir saltó sobre los techos.

La akuma rió al saltar gracias a su sombrero por las calles de Paris, disfrutando de esa nueva libertad con una sonrisa y piruetas. Vio el puesto de piruletas y a varios niños decepcionados al verlo cerrado. La akuma tocó el suelo y se quita el sombrero para meter la mano y lanzar al aire varias piruletas de colores que en el aire crecieron clavándose en suelo por el palo. Los niños exclamaron encantados y la akuma se despidió con una reverencia. Luego miró la calle, pareció que la estudiaba y luego negando con la cabeza sacó de su sombrero una brocha con que apenas tocaba los edificios aparecían formas de colores, flores, o se coloreaban por completo adornados de líneas y puntos. Y al terminar, besó sus dedos ante tal muestra de arte.

-Hermoso... Oh.- vio la pared blanca que le faltó y tras pensarlo torciendo la boca, sonrió y dejó tras unas pasadas de su brocha sonrió ante la Noche estrellada de Van Gogh. Un nuevo gran salto la dejó frente a la Torre Eiffel donde se quitó su sombrero para pasarlo frente a sus ojos y mágicamente el lugar parecía decorado para un concierto con música luces roja, azul y blanca.

-Esto es a lo que llamo ¡UNA FIESTA!- rió, y al darse la vuelta se detiene en seco al ver los auto patrulla y a los oficiales frente a ella.

-¡Quieta allí! Las manos donde pueda verlas.- ordenó el capitán Raincomprix con el megáfono en mano y la akuma ladeó la cabeza confundida.

-¿Que no puede verlas donde esta? No tengo manga larga, en realidad ¡no tengo mangas!

-Eh… ¡entonces ponga las manos arriba!

-Vale.- obedeció resignada pero luego sonrió de lado.- Pero sabe, no son estas manos de las que debería preocuparse.

Las cintas de su sombrero comenzaron a moverse y en un segundo los policías fueron echados a un lado y las patrullas con ellos. La akuma se acercó al capitán que estaba en el suelo y una cinta tomó el megáfono y lo destruyó.

-Sabe oficial, siempre creí que los uniformes de policía, no sé, les falta algo de brillo.- sacando de nuevo la brocha bajo su sombrero, hizo dos movimientos y el capitán estaba pintado por la mitad de rojo y azul.- Espere, falta la mejor parte.- truena los dedos y la pintura de un lado se ilumina y luego del otro, como si esta fuera una autentica luz de patrulla.- Hora de seguir haciendo mi trabajo.- se acomodó el sombrero y este de un salto llegó al inicio del puente donde apenas y esquiva en el aire un yoyo.

-Alto ahí.- Ladybug bajó al suelo junto con la akuma y no tarda en reconocerla.- ¿Luna?- murmuró du nombre a lo bajo.

-¡Ladybug!- la akuma parecía emocionada.- Un placer, me llamo Cheshire. Y estoy aquí para hacer de Paris un lugar más divertido y emocionante.

-No te dejaré seguir y mucho menos que lastimes a alguien.

-¿En serio crees que puedes detenerme? Piénsalo dos veces.- de inmediato el sombrero atacó con las cintas.

Ladybug hizo girar su yoyo cubriendo los ataques. Saltó hacia atrás cuando una de las cintas se clavó en el suelo donde antes había estado, rodando en el suelo pero vio la otra cinta a punto de golpearla pero Chat Noir le salvó golpeando con su bastón esta.

-Lo siento. Pero solo puede haber un gato en esta ciudad y tú sales sobrando.- pero lejos de molestar a la akuma esta llevó sus manos a su boca ahogando un chillido de emoción.

-¡Chat Noir! Esto es cada vez mejor. ¡Y juntos! Un momento...- mete la mano bajo su sombrero y saca un largo velo blanco que lanza al aire sobre ellos que es roto por Chat Noir pero de repente notan que sobre sus trajes tenían otra ropa, Chat un saco de traje negro con un ojal verde y Ladybug un vestido de novia con un ramo en la mano. La akuma se puso casi frente a ellos sobre un pulpito que no sabían cómo había aparecido y con un libro en manos.

-Estamos aquí reunidos hermanos para unir a esta hermosa pareja en sagrado matrimonio Chat Noir, ¿aceptas a Ladybug como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en los akumas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, teniendo muchos gatitos y mariquitas y ser felices por siempre y para siempre?

-/¡SÍ!/

-¡NO!- gritó al mismo tiempo Ladybug sonrojada, viendo que el grito de Chat había sido acompañado por el de Alya que estaba grabando detrás de un automóvil a metros de ellos muy emocionada.- Esta boda se cancela.- le lanzó el ramo y el yoyo al mismo tiempo haciendo una distracción y golpear a la akuma. Cheshire retrocedió. Ladybug y Chat Noir ya se habian quitado la ropa de novios y se pusieron hombro con hombro.

-Miau, debo decir que como una novia estabas purreciosa my lady.

-No te hagas a la idea. Es de mala suerte usar un vestido así si no te vas a casar.

-¿Y quién dijo que no te vas a casar? Te prometo que volverás a vestir de blanco y que yo te estaré esperando al final del pasillo.- movió sus cejas de forma sugerente pero antes de que ella le contestase Cheshire se levantó.

-Ouch, eso dolió.

-No sé qué te haya pasado pero déjanos ayudarte a volver a la normalidad.- Cheshire por primera vez hizo una mueca de desdén hacia Ladybug.

-Normal, normal, ¡normal! Ser normal es aburrido. ¡Yo no quiero ser normal y nadie me obligará, ni siquiera ustedes!- y antes de darse cuenta esta les atacaba y estos esquivaban y contraatacaban los ataques del sombrero. Y en un ataque de patada conjunta, la akuma se cubrió gracias a los lazos solo retrocediendo unos metros.

-Nada mal.- dijo la akuma que sacó de su sombrero una bola de cristal.- Pero veo en mi bola de cristal que ustedes perderán sus miraculous.- dijo con cierto dramatismo.

-Pues creo que tu bola de cristal está rota.- dijo Chat Noir.- ¿Estas segura que no dice que vas a perder?- la akuma sonrió.

-Míralo más de cerca. Mi bola de cristal nunca miente.- lanzó la bola de cristal que explotó en el aire lanzando un conjunto de luces de colores que los distrajo lo suficiente para atacar a Chat Noir dejando solo a Ladybug en combate, Ladybug tropezó al esquivar un ataque y cuando la akuma iba a atacarla Chat Noir aparece y alarga su bastón enviándola muy arriba y lejos de ellos.

-¿Estas bien my lady?

-Si... eso creo. Gracias minou.

-Debemos buscar una forma de vencerla. Me está empezando a poner los pelos de punta.

-Pienso lo mismo.- Ladybug y Chat Noir retrocedieron asustados al ver que Cheshire estaba entre ellos con pose pensativa.

-¿Cómo regresaste tan rápido?- cuestionó Chat sorprendido y Cheshire le muestra una sombrilla roja con gatitos negros.

-¡Viajar en sombrilla siempre es lo mejor! De ida y vuelta. Quizás debas intentarlo.- se movió ágilmente y hasta detrás de Chat que ya tenía la sombrilla atorada en su cinturón y al abrirse esta lo elevó muy alto.

-¡Chat!

-Vaya, ¡un gato volador!- se burló la akuma y Ladybug sin perder tiempo fue a por su compañero al que al subir a un edificio lanzó su yoyo atrapándolo de la pierna.

-¡Sostente!

-¡Ladybug cuidado!- la heroína apenas y pudo agacharse para esquivar las garras de los lazos del sombrero pero sin soltar a su compañero. Este veía impotente como Ladybug era atacada y al verla llegar a la orilla del edificio, antes de que recibiera un ataque imposible de esquivar este la jaló y ambos estaban flotando en el aire.

-Aerolíneas Chat Noir a sus servicios.- Ladybug sonrió pero al mirar al frente su sonrisa es reemplazada por pánico.

-¡Chat Noir cuidado con...!- el golpe los dejó pegados al panorámico del perfume de Adrien y con la sombrilla arruinada. Los dos se quejaron y entonces sienten el panorámico moverse y al bajar la vista vieron a la akuma con un martillo rompiendo la base.

-¡Bon voyage!- las cintas tomaron el panorámico y con gran fuerza los mandó a volar lejos.

Ladybug y Chat Noir cayeron en el Trocadero en una dura caída, la poca gente que había en el lugar corrió buscando ponerse a salvo. Chat se levantó primero ayudando a Ladybug.

-Debo decir que Hawk Moth se pensó muy bien este akuma.

-El akuma debe estar en su sombrero. No hay ninguna duda.

-Muy inteligente Ladybug.- ambos ven a la akuma encima de una de una de las estructuras.- Pero este amiguito y yo somos inseparables.- dijo acariciando uno de los lazos que se movían alrededor.- ¿Podría decir lo mismo de ustedes?

La akuma saltó y los atacó a la vez. En uno de sus ataques un lazo golpeó a Chat Noir alejándolo de Ladybug. Y fue contra el gato que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Chat!- Ladybug sujetó los lazos alejándolos de su compañero pero estos le jalaron y Chat la atrapó antes de que cayera con él al suelo.

-Te tengo bichito.

-¡Son míos ahora!- los lazos parecieron las garras de un gato listo para lastimarlos, pero un llanto interrumpe todo.

La akuma se detiene y mira a todos lados saltando con ayuda de su sombrero hasta las escaleras de Trocadero. Allí estaba una mujer agazapada en una de las estructuras intentando calmar a su bebé. Pero al ver a la akuma apretó contra sí a su bebé asustada. La akuma metió la mano a su sombrero, Ladybug y Chat Noir la habían seguido aterrados pero Cheshire saca un chupete que da al bebé que se calla al instante.

-Era eso nada más. Váyase ahora. ¿Que no ve que hay una pelea aquí?- la mujer se marchó y Ladybug y Chat dejaron salir el aire que había quedado atrapado en sus pulmones. Pero a alguien no le había hecho gracia aquella acción.

La mariposa morada no tardó en aparecer en su rostro.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Estabas a punto de derrotarlos y te has distraído por un bebé! No toleraré eso.- Cheshire se llevó su mano al pecho ahogando una exclamación indignada.

-¿Disculpe? Pero ¿en serio cree que podría tener corazón para pelear cerca de un bebé a riesgo de daño?- Hawk Moth pareció dudar algo incómodo ahora apoyándose en un pie y otros.

-No, bueno, es que...

-Digo, hay de villanos a villanos, pero eso lo hace ser un desalmado de lo peor. ¡Debería darle vergüenza!

-Es que los miraculous... Es que... ¡Agh! ¡Solo tráeme los miraculous y asunto terminado!

-Está bien. Pero no me dirija la palabra, villano sin corazón.- al ver a los héroes sonrió ampliamente.- Disculpen la interrupción. No volverá a pasar, ahora sigamos donde nos quedamos.

-¡Luna!- al girarse Ven a Michel que parecía haber corrido la maratón.- Luna detente. ¿No ves lo que haces? ¡Esto es una locura!- el sombrero pareció enfurruñarse. Cosa que no le gustó a Ladybug ni a Chat Noir que sabía muy de gatos.

-¿Una locura? Tal vez si estoy muy loca, y sabes que, no soporto a los amargados.- metió la mano bajo su sombrero y Chat Noir vio la oportunidad. Saltó a con su bastón y la akuma al verle lanzó pequeños fuegos artificiales que lo obligaron a caer de pie al suelo. Aunque eso dio oportunidad a Ladybug de atrapar su brazo con su yoyo.

-¡Ahora Chat!

-¡Cataclysm!- se acercó a la akuma pero Michel se interpuso.

-¡No la lastimes!- Chat desvió su mano hacia una estatua que se hizo polvo.

Cheshire atacó a Ladybug que soltó su yoyo y saltó apoyándose sobre uno de los lazos. Haciendo girar su yoyo cubriendo los ataques que recibía desde el aire con gran destreza hasta caer al suelo y lanzar su yoyo a unas columnas para cortarlas y crear una pantalla de polvo al tiempo que con Chat Noir tomaban al varón y se iban para furia de la akuma. Al estar lo suficientemente lejos se detuvieron.

-Esto es mi culpa.- Michel parecía a punto de arrancarse el pelo.- Sino le hubiera dicho esas cosas... solo quería que fuera realista como todo mundo. No vivir en un mundo de sueños y fantasías.- Chat al escuchar eso frunció el ceño.

-El no ser como los demás no significa que no seas alguien centrado. Cada quien gusta ver la vida desde una perspectiva diferente.- Ladybug sonrió a su compañero.

-Tiene razón. Por ahora escóndete. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de que vuelva a la normalidad.- dicho aquello se fueron por las azoteas.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo derrotarla?- preguntó viendo que solo le quedaban tres huellas.

-Vamos a ver.- se detuvo y lanzó su yoyo hacia arriba.- ¡Lucky Charm!- en sus manos una tapa de charola.- Vale, esto es raro.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con eso? No podemos cubrirla con algo tan pequeño, no es un platillo.- Ladybug parece pensarlo y sonríe.

-¡Lo tengo! Gracias por la idea, chaton. Sígueme.- saltaron sobre las azoteas.- Esto nos servirá para deshacernos del sombrero.

-¿Y cómo se lo quitamos? Solo se lo quita o levanta cuando va a sacar algo de él.

-Tal vez no debamos quitárselo.- se detuvieron en la Fête de Fromage.- ¡Voila!

-Vaya. Justo lo que necesito para recargar mis baterías.

La akuma aterrizó sobre un tejado. Mirando alrededor sin poder ver a sus objetivos.

-¿Donde están?~ El gato quiere jugar con los ratones.- canturreó la akuma.

-¡Hey! Gatita.- Chat Noir estaba en el tejado de costado en una pose despreocupada jugando un poco con su baston.- ¿No crees que ya has hecho demasiadas trastadas por hoy? ¡Woah!- esquivó un ataque del sombrero que destruyó justo donde estaba.- Caray, yo solo decía. No hay necesidad de sacar las garras.

-¿Eres un gatito asustadizo? Mejor dame tu miraculous y vete con la cola entre las patas.- Chat se puso su mano en el pecho en fingida indignación.

-¡Miach! Normalmente no me ofendo de lo que los akumas me dicen, pero ahora esto es purrsonal.- interpuso su bastón cuando ambos lazos le atacaron y después la empujo para ir contra ella y sacarla de balance casi tirándola del tejado para reírse y saltar a otro tejado.- ¡Alcánzame si puedes!- la akuma rio ante el juego.

Chat sonrió al ver que la akuma le seguía y luego dio un salto perdiéndose entre una calle. La akuma le siguió y cayó en medio del festival. Esta avanzó entre los puestos de quesos, cubriendo su nariz por el penetrante aroma.

-¿Dónde estás Chat Noir? ¡Muestra las orejas gato cobarde!

-No deberías meterte con un gato negro.- dijo Ladybug que salió de debajo de la mesa de un puesto.- O podría darte mala suerte.- la akuma le atacó pero Ladybug saltó esquivando las cintas que pasaron por sobre los quesos y lanzó su yoyo al sombrero pero no pudo quitárselo.

-¡Ja! Buen intento pero es imposible que me lo quites.

-Al parecer hay que usar el plan B. ¡Chat!- el felino apareció encima de Cheshire pero esta se agachó y los dos héroes comenzaron a esquivar ataques en varias piruetas haciendo que las cinta pasaron por las mesas y que los quesos se pegaran en estas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Somos demasiado rápidos para ti?- se burló Chat viendo como la akuma cada vez se enfurecía mas.

-¡Dejen de moverse!- los dos héroes fueron hacia el gran queso donde se escondieron detrás y Cheshire furiosa atacó y las cintas se enredaron sobre el enorme queso también pegándose un poco a los costados.

-¡Ahora!

Tomando la tapa la clavaron sobre las cintas hundiéndolas en el queso y Chat con su bastón en el agarre la giró para que no se escapara tan fácil. Cheshire jaló pero su sombrero no se zafó y apretando los dientes alzó con fuerza el queso haciendo un gran esfuerzo alzándolo muy alto dispuesta de aplastarlos con él.

-¡Cataclysm!- la mano de Chat fue al suelo que se agrietó de inmediato y Cheshire perdió el equilibrio con el enorme queso en el aire. Esta sujetó su sombrero pensando por un momento que lo perdería pero no fue así. El queso al fin comenzó a caer para alivio de la akuma, pero no sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Las pupilas de Cheshire se empequeñecieron al ver la sombra sobre de ella, al alzar la cabeza gritó y el queso cayó sobre ella.

-A eso le llamo una victoria aplastante.- dijo Chat que se acercó con Ladybug y el felino con sus garras rompió el sombrero.

-Gracias Chat Noir.

-Para que veas que no son de adorno.- le guiñó un ojo y luego vieron a la mariposa salir volando.

-Ya no harás más daño por hoy akuma travieso.- abrió su yoyo y lo hizo girar.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Te tengo!- exclamó al atrapar a la mariposa y la liberó.- Adiós pequeña mariposa.- tomó la tapa y la lanzó en el aire.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- el poder de Ladybug reconstruyó todo tal y como debía ser. Luna regresó a la normalidad y miró alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-/¡Bien hecho/- celebraron los dos héroes chocando sus puños.

-¿Ladybug? ¿Chat Noir?

-Ya estás bien.- dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa y los miraculous suenan.- Oh, debemos irnos. Cuídate y digan lo que digan sigue tu propia esencia y camino.- dijo lanzando su yoyo al aire y yéndose primero. Chat fue el siguiente.

-Por cierto, me encanta tu sombrero.- le dijo antes de irse y sacarle una sonrisa a la chica.

El siguiente fin de semana, Marinette llegó a la tienda en la que apenas abrió pudo ver la cantidad de personas que había visto desde afuera por la ventana. Entre la gente vio a Rose y Juleka que se habían vuelto clientas frecuentes, en otra esquina vio a Kim y a Ondine ver gorros de natación y googles con diseños llamativos, y al llegar al mostrador, vio a Luna terminar de cobrar a Nathaniel unos lápices de dibujo.

-Parece que el negocio va muy bien.

-¡Marinette!- la dueña salió de detras del mostrador.- Que bueno que vinieras, te debo mucho. Gracias a ti he tenido más clientes esta semana que todo el mes.

-No fue nada. Solo un poco de publicidad.

-¿Bromeas?- toma del mostrador un panfleto de colores con el nombre de la tienda y su logo.- ¡Esto grita genial por todos lados! Muchas gracias.

-No quería que cerraras tu tienda. Este lugar casi es como mágico. Y hay tantas cosas... todo el mundo debería ver lo que tienes y así mostrar tu genialidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Marinette se paralizó y al girarse ve a Luka sonriéndole.

-Lu-Luka, ¿también tú?

-Acompaño a mi hermana. Este lugar tiene cosas muy originales, voy a volver pronto y seguro que mi madre también termina viniendo.- compró unas nuevas uñas de guitarra.

-¿Y y-ya viste el jardín?

-Sí. Pero no he comido nada.

-Deberias, y si lo haces pide la especialidad. No te arrepentirás.

-Lo haré. ¿Qué tal si almorzamos juntos la próxima semana, Marinette?- Marinette parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Almorzar? ¿Tú y yo?- señaló a ambos incrédula y Luka se rió entre dientes.

-Por supuesto. No hay ninguna otra Marinette aquí. Y así podré disfrutar de las delicias de este lugar con una linda y maravillosa chica.- Marinette se sonrojó y asintió.

-C-Claro. ¿Nos ponemos de acuerdo de la hora?

-Claro.- detrás de ellos Juleka y Rose ya habían pagado y esperaban a Luka para irse.- Nos vemos Ma-Ma-Marinette.- Luka se fue dejando suspirar a una Marinette sonrojada, pero apenas Luka se fue, Adrien entró y Marinette palideció.

-Hola Marinette, que sorpresa.

-¡Ho-Hola Adrien! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a comprar algunas coas que me interesaron.- se acercó a ella y pone su mano entre ellos para hablar en secreto.- Y vine a probar de nuevo esa mantequilla de melocotón.- Marinette sonrió a Adrien.

La campanilla vuelve a sonar y Marinette ve a Michel que mira a Luna, ambos se quedan viendo y fue Michel que se acercó y dejó frente a ella un frapucchino con mucha crema batida, chocolate y galletas.

-Lo siento... por todo. Admito que te tengo un poco de envidia. Porque tu eres... tú, eres grandiosa, siempre lo has sido sin importar lo que digan. Luna… en serio per...- el índice de Luna sobre sus labios lo calla y ella sonríe tomando el frapuccino.

-¿El especial de crema de avellana, chocolate y pretzels?- Michel asintió.

-Es tu favorito...

-Tengo aún que atender a los clientes, ¿en la hora de la comida te parece bien?

-Hecho. Te veré después.- los dos sonreían y Michel se iba no dejando de ver a la chica que por ello chocó con la puerta y al fin al reaccionar, recobra la compostura y se marcha. Luna se rió.

-Bueno chicos, ¿gustan un almuerzo especial?

-Nos encantaría.- dijo Adrien.- ¿Me acompañarías esta vez, Marinette?- ella asintió con un enorme sonrojo.

-Claro, Adrien.- Luna les abrió la puerta personalmente para poder decirle algo a Marinette.

-Por cierto Marinette, voy a hacer un pequeño cambio al logo.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Dejando a ambos chicos en la mesa junto a las flores rosas degustando el especial mientras que a futuro el logo de la tienda incluiría una mariquita volando cerca del gato negro que feliz jugaba con ella.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer! Dejen review! Nada de tomatazos! Y nos leemos en la siguiente! Y sin nada más qué decir aparte de que me volví loca con el capítulo de Rossignoble… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
